Sehol sem biztonságosabb
by Jessica B Vicious
Summary: Miután fény derül Sebastian terveire, Alec, Isabelle és Jace elköltöznek Aline-éktól és legközelebb akkor hallunk róluk, mikor Clary felkeresi őket. Na de mi történik a köztes időben?


**Sehol sem biztonságosabb**

.

Isabelle a szobájában ült, hátát az ágy hideg támlájának vetve. Ujjai között Jace játékkatonáját… nem, _Max_ játékkatonáját forgatta. A kézzel festett bábúról itt-ott már lepattogzott a lakk, felfedve a hideg, fémes anyagot, amiből öntötték.

A lány lassan, végtelen agóniával fektette az éjjeliszekrényre a játékot, aztán végigdőlt az ágyon és az oldalára fordult. Ujjai belemarkoltak a nehéz, bársony ágytakaróba és hullámokba gyűrték a mellkasa előtt. Kétségbeesetten karolta át, szorította magához a langyos kupacot, úgy, mint ahogy Max ernyedt testét tartotta azon az éjszakán…

A lány arcán lassan legördült egy könnycsepp.

Árnyvadászként nevelkedett, tudta, hogy a halál minden egyes percben a sarkában van. Már rég elfogadta, hogy egy nap elveszti majd a szeretteit, a családját, talán kivétel nélkül mindenkit, aki közel állt hozzá, arra mégsem volt felkészülve, hogy egy imposztor hidegvérrel meggyilkolja a kilenc éves öccsét.

Csatában, büszkén odaveszni; igen, az dicsőséges halál volt. Olyan halál, amiért érdemes _élni. _De Max még gyerek volt, az első rúnáit sem kapta meg, hogy kiképzésről és saját fegyverekről ne is beszéljünk. Nem tudta, hogy védje meg magát és mikor Isabelle becsukta a szemét, szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy a falhoz hátrál, megpróbál kitérni Sebastian kalapácsának ütése elől… de nem elég gyors.

A lány kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett fektében, arcát az ágytakaró rózsaillatú hullámaiba fúrta és hagyta, hogy az aroma megnyugtató lassúsággal átjárja a tüdejét. A parfümöt még édesanyjától, Maryse-tól kapta a tizenhatodik születésnapjára, és kezdeti csalódottsága ellenére – Isabelle egy új szeráfpengét szeretett volna – nagyon hamar rájött, hogy az illat tökéletesen illik hozzá. Klasszikus, mégis friss, erőteljes, harsány, végtelenül mély és – amennyire egy parfüm szomorkás lehet – szomorkás.

Kopogtak az ajtón. A lány lassan emelte fel a fejét az ágyról, úgy érezte, minden mozdulat egy újabb tűszúrás. A teste égett az elfojtott sírástól.

- Isabelle, én vagyok az – suttogta egy kellemes hang. – Alec.

- Menj el! – kiabált ki a lány. – Nem akarlak látni. Senkit sem akarok látni.

- Izzy – próbálkozott újra a fiú -, nem a te hibád az, ami Maxszel történt.

A lány nagyot nyelt, miközben puhán feltolta magát az ágytakaró hullámai közül. Görnyedten ült, ujjai elfehéredve markolták a gyűrött lepedőt, hosszú lábai, melyek lelógtak az ágyról, idegesen kalimpáltak a levegőben.

- Nem kell hazudnod nekem, Alec – suttogta enyhén remegő hangon. – Tudom, hogy miattam történt. Nem vigyáztam rá eléggé.

_Nem voltam elég óvatos, pedig ha időben rájöttem volna, hogy mit tervez Sebastian… ha átláttam volna a lefegyverző mosoly és a bámulatos, sötétbarna tincsek tengerén, ha jobban figyeltem volna, észrevehettem volna, hogy furcsán viselkedik. Rájöhettem volna, hogy Valentine kémje._ Izzy megremegett ültében. Igaz, mindig is tudta, hogy Valentine az ellenségük, hogy meg akarja szerezni a Végzet Ereklyéit, hogy ki akarja irtani az olyan Alvilági söpredékeket, mint a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok, de sosem gyűlölte őt igazán. Soha, egészen addig, amíg Sebastian, az ő nevében cselekedve, szét nem zúzta Max koponyáját egy kalapáccsal.

Már nem érdekelte, a többi Árnyvadász milyen okból harcol ellene. Nem érdekelte többé az Angyal, Raziel, nevében fennálló béke, nem érdekelte az Alvilágiak krízise, nem érdekelte még a Klávé sem. Egyedül Max érdekelte, Max, és a halovány, komoly arcba hulló sötét tincsek, melyek vértől ragacsosan csomósodtak össze. Csak az apró, töröttnek tűnő test foglalkoztatta, az összeszorított ujjak közül kilógó játékkatona, a vértől pettyezett ingujj. Túl fiatal volt még a halálhoz.

- Anya és apa… - kezdte csendesen a fiú.

- Anya és apa is engem hibáztatnak! Szerinted nem tudom? Szerinted nem látom a szemükben? Mikor rám néznek…

- Ez nem igaz, Izzy! – csattant fel Alec.

Bár nem látta a bátyját, a lány így is összerezzent. Soha, soha nem volt még rá példa, hogy Alec fölemelte volna a hangját. Ő csöndes volt, komor és határozott, az a fajta melankolikus lovag, akiért a lányok egy bizonyos hányada teljesen odavan. Ami viszont Isabelle-t illeti, ő nem szerette az olyan fiúkat, akik sosem gurultak dühbe, bármit is csinált az ember. Izzy világában a düh egyenlő volt a szenvedéllyel, ami pedig egyet jelentett némi felejthetetlen szórakozással.

- Alec…

- Iz, mindannyiunkat megrendített, ami történt. Egyikünk sem vette észre, hogy valami nem stimmelt Sebastiannal, még Aline sem, pedig az unokatestvére. Ha te hibás vagy, mindannyian hibásak vagyunk.

A lány mély levegőt vett. Nem volt a legjobb ötlet felhozni Aline-t és ezt valószínűleg Alec is tudta. Ha volt valaki, akit Isabelle még magánál is jobban gyűlölt azért, ami Maxszel történt, akkor az határozottan Aline volt. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy a lány, aki öt éves koráig szinte minden áldott nap együtt játszott a gyerek Sebastiannal, aki éveken keresztül levelezett vele, miközben a fiú Franciaországban élt, aki ódákat zengett a tehetségéről, na meg arról, hogy ez a fajta „jó gén" valószínűleg a családban öröklődik, egyszerűen nem vette észre, hogy az unokabátyja átállt Valentine oldalára és hidegvérrel gyilkolászni kezdett.

- Figyelj… - sóhajtott lemondóan.

- Nem, te figyelj! – A fiú hangja még mindig meglepően határozottan csengett. – Eleget játszottad már a mártírt és hidd el, tudom, milyen bűntudatod van a történtek miatt, de ideje ráébredned, hogy akkor sem tehettél volna semmit, ha korábban rájössz Sebastian tervére.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ugyan, Isabelle! – nevetett fel keserűen Alec. – A srác megnyerő volt, segítőkész, mosolygós, egyszóval elég kellemes társaság. Előbb gondoltam volna, hogy horgol kettőnknek egy pár összeillő, szivecskés lábmelegítőt és szerelmet vall, mint hogy bekattan és vérfürdőt rendez.

_Pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy élvezted volna a szerelmet vallós részt_ – gondolta fáradtan a lány. Átfutott rajta, hogy hangosan is kimondja a dolgot, ám mégsem tette meg. Alec is fáradt volt, gyászolt, nehéz napok álltak a háta mögött és a legkevésbé sem érdemelte meg, hogy Isabelle céltáblájává váljon. Még akkor sem, ha több mint ideje volt, hogy a lány végre levezesse a felgyülemlett feszültséget.

Ha mások lettek volna a körülmények, ha még mindig New Yorkban lettek volna és nem Idrisben, Izzy már régen elkapott volna egy vad boszorkánymestert vagy egy szexis vámpírt egy menetre, hogy kiadja magából a fájdalom és a frusztráció azon gyilkos keverékét, ami szép lassan kiszívta belőle az életet. Odahaza már rég túl lett volna a nehezén, ahogy Jace és Alec is. Jace biztosan összevert volna pár Alvilágit, Alec pedig… nem volt benne biztos, hogy Alec mit tett volna. A fiú mindig rendezettnek és meggondoltnak látszott, sosem csinált jelenetet, sosem kiabált vagy tört-zúzott, ahogy Jace. Látszólag maga volt a szoborba öntött önkontroll, Izzy mégis sejtette, hogy időnként valahogy ő is kiadja a dühét.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen könnyen túltetted magad rajta – sóhajtott végül a lány.

- Nem tettem túl magam rajta – szólalt meg pár pillanatnyi habozás után Alec. - Max az öcsém volt. Az egyetlen öcsém, ha Jace-t nem számítjuk és nem hiszem, hogy számítanunk kellene, tekintve, hogy egyrészt semmi vérségi kapcsolat nem fűz hozzá, másrészt tíz évesen találkoztunk először, harmadrészt pedig három éven keresztül fülig bele voltam esve.

- Tereled a témát – állapította meg Isabelle, miközben lefejtette magáról kobaltkék pólóját.

Egyébként is az a fajta volt, aki nem tudott sokáig megmaradni ugyanabban a ruhában, de amióta Max meghalt, az öltözködés amolyan pótcselekvéssé lépett elő. Szinte megőrült, ha félóránál tovább maradt rajta valami és bármit is vett fel, sosem érezte magát elég csinosnak.

A lány elhajította a pólóját, ami halk puffanással landolt az ablakpárkányon, aztán felállt az ágyról és átsasszézott a padlóra hajigált ruhák tengerén.

A szoba úgy nézett ki, mintha bomba robbant volna benne. Isabelle, aki egyébként is hírhedten vásárlásmániás és rendetlen volt, most igazán kitett magáért. Mindenfelé samponos dobozok, rúzsok, szemhéjtusok, tőrök, szeráfpengék, fűzők, bugyik és pólók hevertek a megtaposás különböző fázisaiban.

A fésülködőasztal előtt hosszú, sötétbarna tincsek nyúltak el a padlón. Aznap hajnalban, mikor Izzy holtan találta Maxet, bezárkózott a szobájába, hisztérikusan zokogva előtúrt egy apró tőrt a bőröndjéből és a tükör elé állt, hogy rövidre vágja derékig érő tincseit. Túlságosan zaklatott volt hozzá, hogy átgondolja, mit is csinál, ám utólag arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg amolyan vezeklésnek szánta a fényes hajzuhatag megnyirbálását.

Azóta növesztette a haját, hogy Alec először azt mondta neki, úgy néz ki, mint egy tündér. Talán hat éves lehetett, nem értette még, hogy az Árnyvadászok univerzumában a tündérek az Alvilágiakhoz tartoznak és gyönyörű külsejük ellenére semmivel sem jobbak egy vámpírnál vagy egy vérfarkasnál. Sőt, igazság szerint ha lehet, még rosszabbak is.

Mindenesetre Izzy csak az első pár tincsig jutott, így a „vezeklése" fiús frizura helyett már a csinos frufrunál megakadt. A lány némi bűntudattal vallotta be magának, hogy az új fazon tulajdonképpen még jobban is állt neki, mint a régi.

Nagyot sóhajtott, aztán felkapott a földről egy fehér csipke felsőt és magára rángatta. Igaz, az anyag még annyira sem volt átlátszatlan, hogy takarja a lány ekrüszínű melltartóját, de Izzy nem igazán bánta a dolgot.

Most, hogy Manhattan helyett Idrisben, az Árnyvadászok otthonában voltak, nem kellett takargatnia a bőrén kígyózó, fekte rúnákat. Amíg otthon kinézték volna a fura jelek miatt, itt elismerő pillantásokat kapott, hiszen a rúnák és a rúnák által hátrahagyott halovány, csipkeszerű hegek egy harcos hegei voltak.

- Engedj be, Izzy – kopogott újra az ajtón Alec. Hangja fáradtan csengett.

- Azt hittem, már megmondtam, hogy nem akarlak látni. Hogy egy ideig senkit sem akarok látni.

- Megmondtad – hagyta rá a fiú. – Én viszont még nem mondtam meg, hogy ezúttal nem jöttem üres kézzel.

A lány felkapta a fejét. Nem jött üres kézzel? Mégis mit jelentsen ez?

Alec nem az a fajta volt, aki elbujdosott a problémák elől, ezt Izzy pontosan tudta. De olyan sem volt, mint a húga, aki - mikor gondjai akadtak - egyszerűen belebújt a legdögösebb ruhájába, kisminkelte magát és elugrott egy Alvilági buliba, hogy az asztal alá igyon mindenkit és felcsípjen egy észbontóan helyes, na meg nem kevésbé veszélyes srácot egy, de legföljebb két éjszakára.

- Ne szórakozz velem, Alec.

- Nem szórakozom – vágta rá egy kicsit túl gyorsan a fiú. – Tudom, hogy itt minden más. Tudom, hogy Idrisben nem nagyon van mód rá, hogy kiereszd a fáradt gőzt, főleg most, hogy a Klávé szinte percenként ülésezik, szóval…

- Szóval mi? – kérdezte keserűen Isabelle, miközben a tükör elé sétált és gyorsan megfésülte hosszú, sötét tincseit.

- Szóval megihatom az ajtód előtt ezt az üveg whiskyt, vagy akár be is engedhetsz, hogy ketten pusztítsuk el.

A lány megdermedt. Egy percig némán meredt a tükörbe, mérlegelve, hogy vajon Alec átveri-e, aztán lecsapta az asztalra a kezében tartott kecses ezüstfésűt, megigazította a pillái alá gyűlt vastag, fekete szemhéjpúdert és az ajtóhoz sétált.

- Esküdj az Angyalra, hogy nem próbálsz meg kijátszani.

- Esküszöm, Izzy – felelte rezignáltan Alec és a zajokból ítélve úgy tűnt, felállt a földről.

A lány nagy levegőt vett, szélesre tárta az ajtót, hogy beengedje a fiút, aztán gyorsan be is csapta a háta mögött és elfordította a kulcsot a zárban. Csak ekkor fordult a bátyja felé, hogy jobban megnézze magának.

Úgy volt, ahogy gondolta. Eltekintve a fiú sugárzóan kék szemei alatt húzódó karikáktól, semmi sem adta jelét annak, hogy megviselték az utóbbi napok. Sötétbarna tincsei fényes, frissen mosott hullámokban omlottak az arcába, világos bőrén finoman játszott a késő délutáni napfény, tartása egyenes volt, ruhái frissen mosottak, alkarján új rúnák tekeregtek végig. Isabelle-ben gyökeret vert az a fura gondolat, hogy tulajdonképpen Alec klasszisokkal jobban nézett ki, mint általában. Mintha csak a tragédia ráébresztette volna, hogy egy kis odafigyeléssel ő is lehet olyan vonzó, sőt, egy kicsit talán vonzóbb is, mint a húga.

Ez persze nevetséges ötlet volt. Izzy pontosan tudta, hogy a fiút pillanatnyilag valószínűleg a nap állása is jobban érdekelte, mint az, hogy a húga szerint dögös-e vagy sem, a lány valahogy mégsem tudta levenni a szemét Alecről.

- Hű, Iz – füttyentett elismerően a fiú. – Te aztán rendesen kitettél magadért!

Ahogy követte bátyja pillantását, Isabelle-nek el kellett ismernie, hogy ehhez hasonló kuplerájt már régen nem csinált. Pólók az ablakpárkányon, fűzők a csillárra aggatva, pár bugyi a fotelben és egy különösen szexi, csipkés melltartó az ágy kovácsoltvas támláján. Amint Alec észrevette az utóbbit, Izzy legnagyobb döbbenetére fülig pirult és elfordított a fejét.

- Néha igazán rendet rakhatnál…

- Nem értem, mi a bajod pár szétdobált bugyival – vont vállat a lány, miközben lehuppant az ágyra. – Mármint ez nem olyasvalami, ami érdekelhet téged. Dögös boszorkánymesterek, csinos hasizmok, feszes boxerek… talán. De nem egy pár fodros női bugyi.

Alec a tenyerébe temette az arcát és nagy levegőt vett.

- Az egy dolog, hogy általában jobban értékelek egy aranyos fiút, mint egy szexis alsóneműt, de a fenébe is Izzy, attól még én is férfiből vagyok.

- Tényleg? – A lány őszinte kíváncsisággal nézett fel. – Mármint persze, hogy férfiből vagy, csak… én eddig azt hittem, hogy kizárólag a… tudod… fiús dolgok érdekelnek.

- Egy ideig én is azt hittem – vont vállat Alec, aztán lehuppant az ágyra Isabelle mellé és előhúzta a pólója alól azt az üveg whiskyt, amiről korábban beszélt.

- Anyáék ki fognak nyírni – ingatta a fejét a lány.

- Nagykorú vagyok – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Éppen hogy! Mikor is töltötted a tizennyolcat? Két hónapja?

- Az még nem változtat a tényeken – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Alec és lecsavarta az üveg tetejét, majd nagyot kortyolt a borostyánszínű italból. – Úh – kommentálta az élményt borzongva.

- Látszik, hogy sosem jöttél el velem az Alvilágiak bulijaira – csóválta a fejét rosszalló mosollyal Isabelle, aztán elvette a whiskyt a fiútól és kortyolt belőle párat.

Igaz, ő sem volt oda az ízéért, mégis imádta, ahogy az ital végigégette a nyelőcsövét, melegséggel árasztva el minden egyes tagját. Ilyenkor úgy érezte, igazán él.

Pár húzással eltüntetett nagyjából másfél decit a whiskyből, aztán egy huncut mosoly kíséretében visszaadta az üveget a bátyjának.

- Azt hiszem, komolyan el kell beszélgetnem Magnusszal arról, hogy milyen kiképzésben részesít kiskorú Árnyvadászokat – ingatta a fejét rosszalló mosollyal Alec. – Kell lennie valami törvénynek az Akkordok között, ami tiltja, hogy körülbelül rezisztenssé válj az alkohollal szemben a Magnus-féle boszorkánymesterek bulijai miatt.

- Túl sokat beszélsz – vigyorgott Isabelle és intett a bátyjának, mire az leküzdött még pár korty whiskyt. – Ráadásul puhány vagy.

- Puhány? – meresztette a szemét Alec. Arcára már most piros rózsákat csókolt az alkohol; egyértelmű volt, hogy nem igazán bírja az italt. – Sok mindennek neveztek már, de puhánynak még soha.

- Ne haragudj, de szerintem elég gyászos, hogy a húgodnak meg se kottyan egy kis whisky, neked viszont pár korty is elég ahhoz, hogy becsiccsents tőle – kacsintott gátlástalan mosollyal a lány.

- Nem is csiccsentettem be! – méltatlankodott Alec és újból az ajkaihoz emelte az üveget. Izzy kíváncsian figyelte, meddig bírja, a fiú pedig hihetetlen akaraterőről tanúbizonyságot téve csak a hetedik korty után kezdett el köhögni. Nagy levegőt vett és már éppen emelte volna az üveget, mikor a lány megkönyörült rajta és egy játékos mosoly kíséretében kivette a whiskyt Alec kezéből.

- Jó, most már elég lesz – jelentette ki piszkálódó hangon, miközben az éjjeliszekrényre állított az üveget. – Még a végén berúgnál itt nekem, mielőtt egyáltalán elkezdeném jól érezni magam.

- Izzy… - kezdte vészjósló hangon Alec, de a lány közbevágott.

- Shh! – simította mutatóujját a bátyja ajkaira, másik keze a fiú arccsontján nyugodott.

- Iz… - lehelte Alec és lány hirtelen nem volt benne biztos, hogy a testvére arcán terjengő vörösségért csak az alkohol felelős.

Égkék tekintetük összefonódott, Isabelle látta, hogy a fiú hezitál, aztán valami olyan történt, ami már évek óta nem. A lány elpirult. Alec íriszei válaszul megvillantak, komor elhatározás parázslott a végtelen kékben és még mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, Izzy azon vette észre magát, hogy Alecet csókolja.

Forrón, szenvedélyesen, úgy, ahogy nem is emlékezett, mikor csókolt meg utoljára bárkit is. Őszinte izgalommal dobogott a szíve, érintései hevesek voltak, kapkodók és ahogy látta, a bátyja sem állt sokkal jobban.

Alec remegett, csakúgy, mint Isabelle. Ajkaik lassan, finoman simultak egymáshoz, mintha csak enyhíteni próbálták volna a fájdalmat, amelyet mindketten éreztek. Az árulás fájdalmát, a kirekesztettség fájdalmát, Max elvesztésének fájdalmát…

Lélegzeteik megteltek szomorúsággal, vagyis sokkal inkább amolyan szomorú vággyal, ami erősebb és perzselőbb volt bármely sóvárgásnál, amit eddig ismertek. Megismételhetetlen pillanat volt. Egy pillant, csakis az övék, melyben szabadon cselekedhettek, szabadon álmodhattak, szabadon érintkezhettek. Vagy szabadon szeretkezhettek. Akkor nem igazán számított.

Isabelle közelebb húzta magához a bátyját. Selymes tincsek siklottak el az ujjai között, melyek furán, esetlenül gabalyodtak bele Alec fénylő, hullámos hajába. A fiú nehezen vette a levegőt, ujjpercei puhán érintették a lány csípőjét.

- Nem kéne… úgy értem… Iz, ez nem helyes – suttogta Alec, ajkaival finoman súrolva Isabelle fülét.

- Csak merd meggondolni magad és garantálom, hogy egyenként töröm el a bordáid - sziszegte a lány, majd egyetlen határozott lökéssel az ágyra taszította a bátyját és fölé mászott. Úgy érezte magát, mint harc közben. A szíve kétszer hevesebben vert a megszokottnál, az ereiben pedig dübörgött az adrenalin, fura, eksztatikus gyönyörrel árasztva el a lány testét. Ám ha lehet, ez az egész még sokkal, sokkal jobb volt, mint egy kiadós verekedés.

- Jobb, ha észben tartod, hogy utállak, amiért képtelen vagyok nemet mondani.

Most Alecon volt a sor, hogy belemarkoljon Izzy fényes, puha hajába és közelebb húzza magához, a kelleténél talán leheletnyivel erősebben. A lány beleremegett a mozdulatba. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy Alec ennyire határozott, sőt, szinte erőszakos legyen vele, de kimondottan tetszett neki a dolog. Sosem mondott nemet olyasmire, ami bárminemű izgalommal kecsegtetett és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezúttal egy kicsit sem fog unatkozni.

Közelebb húzódott, hogy eljátszadozhasson a fiú érzékeny fülcimpájával, ám meglepetésére bátyja átkarolta a csípőjét és egyetlen határozott mozdulattal átfordította az ágyon, majd fölé került.

Forrón, hevesen csókolták egymást, ajkaik olyan erővel préselődtek össze, hogy az már majdnem fájdalmas volt. Izzy felemelte a karjait, kitapogatta Alec pólójának szegélyét és erőszakosan a fiú válláig rángatta a sötétszürke anyagot.

Alec kérette magát egy kicsit, aztán felemelte a kezét és hagyta, hogy a húga kibújtassa a felsőjéből. Ajkai ördögi mosolyra húzódtak. Alig egy perccel később már Isabelle hasát puszilgatta, egyre feljebb és feljebb gyűrve a lány pólóját. A merev csipke időről időre belenyomódott a bőrébe, finom remegést küldve szét felhevült testében.

Minden, még a ruhákból való kibújás is olyan volt Aleckel, mint a harc. Vérpezsdítő, felszabadító harc valakivel, akit hosszú ideje ismersz és szeretsz. Valakivel, akire habozás nélkül bíznád rá akár az életedet is.

Ahogy a fiú végighúzta a pólót Isabelle karjain, ujjai végigsimítottak a lány bőre alatt kígyózó rúnákon. Alig látott még Árnyvadászt, aki olyan büszkeséggel viselte volna őket, mint a húga. Mindegyik, még a legbonyolultabb, a legnagyobb is gyönyörűnek tűnt a lány csipkeszerű hegekkel tarkított bőrén.

Alec félredobta a lány pólóját, mire Izzy a nyaka köré fonta a karjait. Meztelen bőrük szorosan préselődött egymáshoz, a lány szinte érezte bátyja szívdobogását. Alec átfonta a csípőjét, hogy ha lehet, még közelebb vonja magához a lányt, aztán megcsókolta.

Egyszer, kétszer, százszor… Összegabalyodott alakjuk lassan eltűnt az ágytakaró hullámai között.

_.SSB._

Már majdnem egy órája elmúlt éjfél, mikor Isabelle álmosan közelebb húzódott alvó bátyjához. Meztelenül feküdtek egymás mellett, Alec fedetlen felsőtestén ezüstös ragyogással táncolt végig az ablakon beszökő holdfény.

A lány őszinte csodálattal állapította meg, hogy a fiú nem egyszerűen vonzó; sokkal inkább gyönyörű. A lágy tónusú, szálkás izmok, a finom vonású arc, az enyhén hullámzó, selymes, sötétbarna tincsek, a hosszú, fekete szempillák, az apró, piros ajkak festményszerűvé, szinte illékonnyá tették Alec szépségét.

Isabelle ujjai végigcirógatták a fiú bordái mentén kígyózó energia rúnát, s a lány meglepve vette figyelt fel rá, milyen szeretgetőek a mozdulatai.

Óvatosan közelebb ficánkolta magát Alechez, fejét újfent a fiú őt ölelő karjára hajtva, és behunyta a szemét.

Tudta, mi vár rájuk. Tudta, hogy a Klávé háborúban áll, tudta, hogy Valentine bármelyik pillanatban semmivé foszlathatja az Idrist védő őrtornyok mágiáját, tudta, hogy démonserege előbb-utóbb betör majd az Üvegvárosba, s hogy akkor talán mindannyian odavesznek. Abban a pillanatban mégsem számított. Amíg a bátyja ölelte, semmi sem számított.

Hiszen sehol sem volt biztonságosabb, mint Alec karjaiban.

.

**VÉGE**


End file.
